


Living Legend

by tielan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you live up to a legend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Written after I saw X2, where Rogue and Bobby are almost having a moment, then Logan comes back. Originally written in May 2003.

It’s hard to live up to a legend.

I should know.

If you were gonna be excessive about it, you could say that he’s the kind of guy that guys wanna be like. The kind of guy who the girls admire. Mysterious, rugged, dangerous.

Probably not the kind of guy a girl would feel comfortable bringing home for dinner, but the kind of guy she’d sure as heck follow into the backseat of a car.

Not a ‘nice guy’.

I am a ‘nice guy’. Or that’s what the girls at school tell me. Jubes thinks I’m ‘like, a sweetie’. Terry tries to flirt in her thirteen-year-old way. Kitty’s more than happy to sit down and help when I don’t understand Scott’s lessons on thermodynamics and fluid mechanics.

And Marie...

Well, Marie’s going out with me, so I guess that counts for some.

Some.

But it’s hard not to be jealous when she hears the sound of his motorbike coming up Greymalkin Lane and leaps to her feet, leaving everything else behind. Even me.

It’s hard not to be jealous when her attention’s all on him. He takes the limelight so effortlessly. And he’s a hero. It doesn’t take an invasion of the mansion to show that – the man’s survived the stuff of nightmares while he was awake.

And her concern is all and entirely for him.

Oh, I helped get him out – how could I not? We stick together, us mutants. Because without each other, we have only the world that hates us, and even a little adolescent jealousy isn’t worth that.

I’m just a boy.

He’s a legend.

How do you live up to that?


End file.
